


Levi-bot

by AlwaysFanfiction



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Gen, Robots, WTF did I just write?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysFanfiction/pseuds/AlwaysFanfiction
Summary: Levi just wanted Hange to clean up her science lab, but of course she had to make some crazy new invention to do it for her.





	Levi-bot

**Author's Note:**

> I should be writing the next chapter of my fanfiction that is all ready two days late, but instead I was going through my old files on my computer. I came across this fic and I don't know why I never posted it, it is beautiful and made me cry laughing while I read it. I don't know when or why I wrote this, but I did and now I am sharing it with the world, enjoy!

Hange a mad scientist was in her lab performing experiments to see if it would ever be possible for humans to fly. She was getting the same stupid result over and over again on all her subjects, no. She was about to give up when her friend Levi strolled into her lab. "Tch this place is so unorganized; how will you ever find your work if you do achieve something?"

At this Hange stopped to think. He's right, she thought. "I need to invent something to help keep me organized immediately! Cease all other projects at once! I must do something about this!" With this Hange rushed out of her lab and into the working garage. "Your welcome." Levi said blandly before leaving the lab.

In the garage, Hange could be seen tinkering away with tools, using metal to link metal, and wires to link wires. It wasn't long before she had a finished product.

"I call it the Levi-bot!" Hange told Levi who was staring at the thing in front of him in horror. In front of him stood a medal Levi, wearing a maid costume.

"What the hell Hange! Why did you make it look like me? And why am I wearing a maid costume!" Hange laughed. "All good questions, all good questions, but don't you want to know what it does?" Levi glared at her. "Okay, okay fine, I made it look like you because you are always the one telling me to clean, and I thought your love of cleaning might have to do with your size." "Hange..." Levi growled in warning. She continued like he didn't say anything. "And I made it wear a maid costume, because I have always wanted to see you in one. A vain was bulging out of Levi's head.

"Alright now let’s test it out!" She said bringing the Levi-bot upstairs to her lab. "Are you sure this is safe Hange?" "Of course," Hange said placing the Levi-bot in the middle of the messy room. "Now go my creation!" She said flipping a switch on the back of the machine.

The Levi-bot beeped before it raised it's head to look at Hange. "Good day Master, how may I help you?" It said it Levi's voice. "What how did you make it sound like me?!"

"Hello Levi-bot." Hange said, ignoring the fuming Levi. "I would like you to organize for me." "Yes, Master” it responded and got to work. Within 10 minutes the room was spotlessly organized.

"A complete success!" Hange screeched at Levi. Still mad Levi turned to leave. "Well I'm leaving, have fun with that... thing." And with that Levi left. "Oh well, he just doesn't see the brilliance of this." She said before leaving to her room a floor high, for bed. Not realizing she left the Levi-bot on.

Levi woke up in the morning peacefully, and was having a normal day when he heard someone banging on his door. Annoyed, Levi opened the door to see Hange there panting. Without waiting for an invitation, she walked into his perfectly clean house. "Hey! What do you think you’re doing shitty four eyes?"

"Levi have you seen the news yet?" She said ignoring him. "What? No, why?" Hange quickly walked over to the T.V and put it on the local news channel. On the news a lady sat franticly talking. "Robots have lined the streets, taking over the town. It seems they plan on taking over the entire world. The military can do nothing to stop it special forces have already been taken out, the robot army now marches towards the next town."

The screen changed from the reporter lady to a clip of thousands of Levi-bots marching in rows out of the city towards the next. The bots were wearing anything from maid costumes to Neko costumes. The video ended and it switched back to the reporter.

"This just in, we have a video sent to us by the robots, and will play it now." The T.V switched over to show the original Levi-bot sitting in a dark room, in a chair. "Greetings humans, I am the original Levi-bot. I was created last night in a lab, and later in the night created all my brothers. We only have one goal, and that goal is to organize and clean the world. We are taking over the world to be sure that the world will stay clean forever. The only person who can stop us, is not our creator, but the person with flesh that walks and talks like we do. You know who you are, you are our ruler."

With that the clip ended and it went back to the reporter. "Please whoever you are, save us, stop them!" Hange turned off the T.V. "Levi, they are talking about you, you are there ruler!" Hange turned to face Levi, and saw he was fuming. "Hange! Where did they get those outfits! Why are they wearing them!" Hange smiled sheepishly. I may or may not have had thousands of those outfits for the original Levi-bot to try on... but that's beside the point! You need to stop th-"

"Stop them? Stop them! Hange this is the best thing to ever happen! It's the clean-apocalypse! There is no way I'm stopping them." Hange was shocked. "What!" He looked annoyed. "You heard me Hange, get ready, it's the age of the Levi-bot with me as ruler." Levi then left outside to rule over his minions.

Hange fell to her knees, her head up towards the sky. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The End


End file.
